fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
DC Cinematic Universe (Sroo
This is the list of characters in the DC Cinematic Universe. Full List :Portrayed by: Richard Madden :Appearances: Batman vs. Superman / Superman: New Krypton / Justice League Kal-El was one of the few survivors of the explosion of Krypton, sent to Earth by his father through an escape pod, which crash landed on Earth. Raised by humans, Kal-El learned to accept his origins as well learning how to live in this new world. Living among others as Clark Kent, Kal is shown to be a quirky person who is often clumsy. But when trouble appears, Clark disappears as Superman comes by to save the day. Beliving everyone deserves a second chance, Kal has made a decision to not kill anyone. Although his motives were questioned by the likes of Lex Luthor and Bruce Wayne, thanks to his possibly threathing powers and lack of knowledge of his intentions, Kal has demonstrated that he isn't going to harm any innocent. Kal-El is portrayed by Richard Madden and makes his debut in Batman vs. Superman. This version of Superman is inspired by the likes of All-Star Superman and the Golden Age version of the character, as well the Richard Donner movie. His appearance is based off his New 52 appearance. ---- :Portrayed by: Charlie Hunnam :Appearances: Batman vs. Superman / Batman: Riddles in the Dark / Justice League ---- :Portrayed by: Chloë Grace Monetz :Appearances: Batman: Riddles in the Dark / Justice League ---- :Portrayed by: Lucy Lawless :Appearances: Wonder Woman & The Justice Society / Justice League ---- :Portrayed by: Shemar Moore :Appearances: Green Lanterns / Justice League A ex-U.S. Army Rangers veteran turned activist, John Stewart was picked by Ion, the Entity of the Green Lantern, to be the newest member of the Green Lantern Corps. Enlisted to protect Space Sector 2814, John Stewart quicky proved his worth to other Green Lanterns thanks to his demonstration of honor, reason and compassion. A man experienced with weaponry and war tactics, Stewart leads a group of Green Lanterns to fight against the forces of Parallax, the entity of the Yellow Lantern. When he is not participating in a mission for the Green Lantern Corps, John demonstrates a passion for literature. Despite his normally calm attitude, John Stewart is not someone you want to mess with in case you piss him off. His anger is what John considers to be his Achilles' Heel. John Stewart is portrayed by Shemar Moore in his appearances, making Shemar Moore's debut in a live-action work based on DC Comics, Shemar has previously voiced the character Victor Stone in the direct-to-video Justice League animated movies. ---- :Portrayed by: Alex Russell :Appearances: Green Arrow: The Outlaw Archer / Justice League ---- :'Portrayed by:' John Bogeya :'Appearances:' ''The Flash: Terminal Velocity / Justice League ---- |2=Justice League}} :Portrayed by: Corey Stoll :Appearances: Batman vs. Superman Raised in the world of crime, Lex killed his own parents in order to acquire Luthor Enterprises. Although the police never solved the murder of his parents, thanks to a well set up cover, Lex used the incident to gain public attention as well their confidence. Giving his money to charity and investing in works for the benefit of humanity made Lex Luthor a good man in the eyes of the public, although behind the curtain, Lex financed the world of crime from where he grew up. Lex is a narcisstic sociopath with charisma who seeks to shape the world in his image and a man that is strongly against the idea of a "Superman". Seeing as he believes that he is the savior of humanity, he sets up a plan to defeat the two things he hates the most in one, Superman and the Bat of Gotham, who has managed to foil his crime partner's jobs. He wants to make the two kill each other and if that doesn't works, he will do it himself. He is portrayed by Corey Stoll in his only appearance so far. ---- :'''Portrayed by: Tom Ellis :Appearances: Batman vs. Superman / Superman: New Krypton ---- :Portrayed by: Kate Mara :Appearances: Batman vs. Superman / Superman: New Krypton ---- :Portrayed by: Alden Ehrenreich :Appearances: Batman vs. Superman / Superman: New Krypton |2=Metropolis}} :Portrayed by: Joel Edgerton :Appearances: Batman vs. Superman (cameo) / Superman: New Krypton |2=Krypton}} :Portrayed by: Gerald Butler :Appearances: Batman vs. Superman / Batman: Riddles in the Dark ---- :Portrayed by: Jeremy Irons :Appearances: Batman vs. Superman / Batman: Riddles in the Dark ---- :Portrayed by: Jack Reynor :Appearances: Batman vs. Superman / Batman: Riddles in the Dark ----1 :Portrayed by: Alice Eve :Appearances: Batman vs. Superman / Batman: Riddles in the Dark ---- :Portrayed by: Liam Jones :Appearances: Batman vs. Superman (cameo) / Batman: Riddles in the Dark / Teen Titans ---- :Portrayed by: TBA :Appearances: Batman: Riddles in the Dark |2=Gotham Police Force}} :Portrayed by: TBA :Appearances: Batman: Riddles in the Dark ---- :Portrayed by: Chris O'Donnel :Appearances: The Outlaws ---- :Portrayed by: TBA :Appearances: The Outlaws ---- :Portrayed by: TBA :Appearances: The Outlaws |2=Arkham Asylum / Gotham's Outlaws}} :Portrayed by: TBA :Appearances: The Outlaws |2=Gotham Academy}} :Portrayed by: TBA :Appearances: Wonder Woman & The Justice Society ---- :Portrayed by: TBA :Appearances: Wonder Woman & The Justice Society ---- :Portrayed by: TBA :Appearances: Wonder Woman & The Justice Society ---- :Portrayed by: TBA :Appearances: Wonder Woman & The Justice Society ---- :Portrayed by: TBA :Appearances: Wonder Woman & The Justice Society ---- :'Portrayed by:' TBA :'Appearances:' ''Wonder Woman & The Justice Society / The Flash: Terminal Velocity ---- :Portrayed by: TBA :Appearances: Wonder Woman & The Justice Society |2=Justice Society}} :Portrayed by: TBA :Appearances: Wonder Woman & The Justice Society |2=Axis Amerika}} :Portrayed by: TBA :Appearances: Green Lanterns ---- :Portrayed by: TBA :Appearances: Green Lanterns ---- :Portrayed by: TBA :Appearances: Green Lanterns ---- :Portrayed by: TBA :Appearances: Green Lanterns ---- :Portrayed by: TBA :Appearances: Green Lanterns |2=Green Lantern Corps}} :Portrayed by: TBA :Appearances: Green Lanterns |2=Yellow Lantern Corps}} :Portrayed by: TBA :Appearances: Green Arrow: The Outlaw Archer ---- :Portrayed by: TBA :Appearances: Green Arrow: The Outlaw Archer ---- :Portrayed by: TBA :Appearances: Green Arrow: The Outlaw Archer ---- :Portrayed by: TBA :Appearances: Green Arrow: The Outlaw Archer ---- :Portrayed by: TBA :Appearances: Green Arrow: The Outlaw Archer ---- :Portrayed by: TBA :Appearances: Green Arrow: The Outlaw Archer (mention) ---- |2=Starling City}} :Portrayed by: TBA :Appearances: The Flash: Terminal Velocity ---- :Portrayed by: TBA :Appearances: The Flash: Terminal Velocity ---- :Portrayed by: TBA :Appearances: The Flash: Terminal Velocity ---- :Portrayed by: TBA :Appearances: The Flash: Terminal Velocity ---- :Portrayed by: TBA :Appearances: The Flash: Terminal Velocity ---- :Portrayed by: TBA :Appearances: The Flash: Terminal Velocity ---- :Portrayed by: TBA :Appearances: The Flash: Terminal Velocity ---- |2=Central City}} :Portrayed by: Liam Jones :Appearances: Batman vs. Superman (cameo) / Batman: Riddles in the Dark / Teen Titans ---- :Portrayed by: TBA :Appearances: Teen Titans ---- :Portrayed by: TBA :Appearances: Teen Titans ---- :Portrayed by: TBA :Appearances: Teen Titans ---- :Portrayed by: TBA :Appearances: Teen Titans ---- |2=Teen Titans}} :Portrayed by: TBA :Appearances: Suicide Squad ---- :Portrayed by: TBA :Appearances: Suicide Squad ---- :Portrayed by: TBA :Appearances: Suicide Squad ---- :Portrayed by: Travis Fimmel :Appearances: The Flash: Terminal Velocity / Suicide Squad ---- |2=Suicide Squad}} Category:Subpages Category:Characters Category:Lists